


A Distraction, a Plan, Our Saviors

by ronoman



Series: Marvel Prompts + Ideas [3]
Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Infinity War spoilers, Loki can yodel, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter can dance, Pure Crack, everyone is confused af, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronoman/pseuds/ronoman
Summary: They needed a plan and quick. The battle was goin badly and they were all about to die. They just need one plan. Something.OrThey need a distraction so Loki decides to yodel and Peter decides to dance. And everyone is confused as hell.





	A Distraction, a Plan, Our Saviors

"Oh god, we need a distraction!" It was a disaster. Their plan was ruined and now everything was going to shit. 

"We need a plan! It'd be really appriciated if someone came up with one!" Tony yelled through the comms. 

Loki stopped fighting for a second and thought. He could do that. But it would have to be a last minute thing. Parker was thinking the same.

"It's really a last minute thing!" Someone yelled as more of the monster...things started to come into Wakanda.

"I do believe I...may have something that will distract Thanos for awhile." Loki hesitated. 

"Do it. Do it now." 

Loki sighed as he magicked a guitar and started playing and yodelling to 'Lovesick Blues'.

Everybody, hero and enemy, stopped in befuddlement, watching the god yodel. There were a few whispered 'what the fuck's coming up.

Then Parker ran over to Loki and whispered something into his ear. Loki nodded and changed the song to 'Umbrella', again singing along but this time, Parker started dancing with an umbrella. Thanos just stared in utter confusion and despair. 

"Fuck it. I'm out. There's no hope for humanity." Thanos proceeded to drop the Infinity Gauntlet and left. 

"What. The actual. Fuck?"

**Author's Note:**

> i keep seeing posts like saying this like a character saying 'we need a distaction' and then either of the videos appear. i thought id do this. i hate myself for doing this tbh


End file.
